What I want for Christmas
by Ainokomiel
Summary: [suite serie&film] C'est Noël, et la neige recouvre tout de son grand manteau blanc. Au dessous d'elle, la terre someille. Comme une promesse de renaissance que le printemps viendra réveillé, c'est tout l'univers qui prend un nouveau départ... EdxAl
1. Les quêtes

**auteur:** Flo-de-Miel  
**personnages:** Ed et Al et une floppée d'Allemands  
**chronologie:** suite du film. Je rapelle que, à la fin de ce dernier, Al et Ed sont bloqués dans notre monde, en Allemagne, et Ed a la ferme intention de mettre la main sur une bombe d'uranium "égarée".

* * *

**note spréciale: un tout grand merci à tous les reviewers de ma première fic FMA (les faux semblant et autres pensées inavouables). Vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir!****  
****J'espère que "What I want for Christmas" vous plaira tout autant et, pour ceux qui avant été frustré par la fin de la première fic, je vous promet que celle ci se terminera autrement! XD****  
****Now, enjoy!

* * *

**

**What I want for Christmas**

**I**

Il neigeait dehors, et les flocons tombaient lentement du ciel, virevoltant entre les différents luminaires de la ville en forme d'étoile, de traineau ou de simple guirlande.

Noël approchait. Berlin s'apaisait.

Ca se sentait aux marrons chauds que les marchands faisaient cuire à chaque coin de rue, ça se voyait aux mines réjouies des enfants, aux bagarres de boules de neige remplies de rires, aux manteaux de fourrures et aux hautes bottes que les gens revêtaient.

Alphonse s'était assis sur le fauteuil rouge et regardait par la fenêtre le joyeux paysage d'une paix universelle. Il souffrait de la gorge, et s'asseoir là, à côté du radiateur, lui faisait du bien. Il observait la joie des rues et s'en sentait mieux. La guerre ne semblait plus existée. Noël faisait office de trêve.

Soudain, entre les silhouettes qui défilaient dans la rue, une se démarqua par sa démarche. Une démarche qui, pour un homme ordinaire, n'aurait pas été plus exceptionnelle qu'une autre, mais qui, pour Alphonse, se différenciait de toutes. Il s'agissait de son frère, Edward qui, comme toujours quand il était seul, marchait vite, le torse légèrement penché en avant. Depuis la haute fenêtre, Alphonse remarqua que les cheveux de son frère étaient parsemés de neige. Prévenant, il alla donc chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain, puis se dirigea vers le hall, alors que la porte d'entrée claqua.

- AL! Chui rentré! Clama le natté.

Et aussitôt le cadet apparut, surprenant quelque peu Edward par sa rapidité.

- Tiens, c'est pour tes cheveux. Dit celui ci en lui tendant la serviette en coton blanche.

Edward la saisit et la posa sur sa tête avant de vigoureusement se frotter le crâne.

- Alors? Fit Alphonse. Tu as trouvé des informations intéressantes?

- Pas vraiment. Mais je sais qu'on est proche. Je le sens. La bombe ne peut être qu'ici.

Depuis que les frères Elric étaient coincés dans ce monde, à la veille d'une guerre effrayante, Edward n'avait cesse de chercher la fameuse bombe d'uranium qui s'était perdue en Allemagne.

"Une arme comme celle-là ne doit pas existé, que ce soit dans ce monde ou ailleurs." Avait-il décrèté.

Alors, depuis, il cherchait. Car Edward cherchait toujours quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait toujours se sentir utile.

Alphonse s'était accommodé à ce genre de quêtes répétitives. La deuxième que son frère avait entreprise lui avait d'ailleurs rendu un corps. Un vrai corps. Un corps de chair et de sang.

Quand à la première des quêtes, Alphonse essayait de l'oublier. Il n'aimait pas penser à la mort de sa mère, surtout quand des festivités approchaient. Car, à Noël, on pense toujours aux personnes qui nous ont quittées, et la mélancolie nous fait regretter leur absence.

- Et comment on fait pour le loyer? Demanda Alphonse. La propriétaire de l'appartement ne va plus patienter longtemps.

Edward lança sa serviette sur la petite table de l'entrée puis mit sa main dans la poche de son manteau noire et en ressortit une liasse de billet.

- Pour l'argent, c'est réglé! Fit il en affichant un sourire fier.

Alphonse fut éberluée. Il sourit et s'exclama ensuite:

- Mais c'est génial! Comment tu as gagné tout cet argent?

- En portant des sapins, répondit Edward. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour payer le loyer, mais donne moi encore un jour et la somme sera complète.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon, s'affala dans le fauteuil rouge qu'Alphonse avait occupé quelques secondes plus tôt et qui était encore empreint de sa chaleur, puis il expliqua:

- Les gens de ce monde ont la coutume de décorer des sapins qu'ils placent dans leur salon pour Noël. J'ai vu deux types qui portaient un sapin avec difficulté, alors je leur ai proposé un coup de main. Ils ont acceptés. J'ai transporté l'arbre jusqu'à leur maison et, pour me remercier, ils m'ont donné un bon pourboire. Comme je trouvais ça simple et efficace, j'suis allé me poster devant un marchand de sapin et, dès qu'une personne en achetait un, je me proposais de le transporter. Au bout de deux heures, j'ai gagné une belle petite somme.

- Demain, je viendrai avec toi! Proposa avec enthousiasme Alphonse. Et puis, on pourrait aussi s'acheter un sapin. Ca serait chouette, non?

- Mieux vaut garder cet argent pour l'enquête. Désapprouva Edward sans voir l'étincelle heureuse s'éteindre dans les yeux de son petit frère. Et je préférerais que tu restes ici. Tu es encore souffrant, je te rappelle.

- Mais je m'ennuie tellement, ici. Se plaignit Alphonse.

Edward se redressa et s'étira en gémissant. Il regarda ensuite sa montre et dit:

- Faut acheter de la bouffe. La plupart des magazines sont déjà fermés, il va falloir que je cherche. Je reviens le plus vite possible.

Le natté s'en alla vers le hall. A peine rentré, le voilà reparti! Non, décidément, les quêtes ne s'arrêtaient jamais pour Edward Elric, même quand il s'agissait d'aller chercher du pain et du fromage, il fallait que cela soit un chalenge.

- J'peux venir avec toi? Demanda Alphonse en le poursuivant.

Edward avait déjà reboutonner sa veste. Il saisit la poignée de la porte d'entrée et répliqua:

- Reste ici, Al. Je reviens tout de suite, j't'ai dis. Si tu t'ennuies t'as qu'à… euh… écrire une lettre au Père Noël?

Et il claqua la porte derrière lui.  
Alphonse, seul dans le couloir, maugréa contre son aîné:

- Ouai, c'est ça, moque toi de moi!

Puis il lâcha un long soupir à faire fuir une tornade, et alla finalement s'abattre dans le fauteuil rouge. Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre où il distingua aussitôt la silhouette d'Edward courir dans la rue. Il se moqua de sa propre situation qui lui paraissait fort pathétique:

- Une lettre au Père Noël! Pff…! Et pourquoi pas à une carte de vœu à Winry, tant qu'on y est?

Il s'irrita tout seul, tripotant ses doigts, crispant sa mâchoire, énervé par son inaction et son impuissance. Oui! Il en avait marre! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas passer un agréable Noël, comme toutes ses familles heureuses qui se baladaient dans les rues enneigées?

Puis, soudain, songeant à son amie Winry, et au bien que cela pourrait lui procurer de se livrer à quelqu'un, il se leva, saisit une feuille blanche et un stylo, s'attabla dans la cuisine, et se mit à écrire avec une fièvre qu'il ne se connaissait pas:

_Chère Winry,_

_Ici, c'est l'enfer! Comme d'habitude, Edward s'est mis en quête d'une chose impossible à atteindre. Enfin, je dis ça, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, vu qu'il a réussi à récupérer mon corps. N'empêche, cette histoire de bombe d'uranium commence à me pomper!_

_Je suis sur qu'il te manque – à qui Edward ne manquerait pas? Même le colonel Mustang doit le regretter, lui et son sale caractère – mais je te jure que, pourtant, c'est pas facile tous les jours avec lui…_

_Il ne peut pas s'asseoir trente secondes et profiter de la vie! Il ne peut pas trente secondes profiter de moi! (je veux dire par là, profiter de ma présence, parler avec moi, etc.)_

_On dirait qu'Edward est content que je sois là, qu'il s'accommode de ma présence, mais, d'un autre côté, on ne partage jamais rien de concret ensemble.  
On dirait que je suis un espèce de trophée. Son but était de me rendre mon corps, et il a réussi. Alors, désormais, je suis un "objectif atteint", une coupe en or massif, qu'il regarde de temps en temps du coin de l'œil, comme pour se rassurer que personne ne la voler._

_C'est fatiguant. Moi, je voudrais qu'il stoppe sa course effrénée, ses envies de sauver l'humanité, et qu'il se rende compte que je suis là, prêt à lui donner de l'amour et de l'affection. …_

_Quand je relis ce que je t'écris, je me dis que je suis pathétique.  
Déjà, cette lettre n'arrivera jamais jusqu'à toi. A moins que la poste entre les mondes parallèles n'existe, bien sur._

_Avec tout ça, je ne parle que de mes petits problèmes, et j'en oublie de te demander comment tu vas.  
Bien, j'espère? Peut-être un peu mélancolique, comme moi?  
J'imagine qu'il fait beau dans notre village. Ca me manque, ce soleil! En Allemagne, tout est terne et gris. Les maisons sont belles, et l'ensemble de la ville (Berlin, en l'occurrence, le dernier endroit où, selon Edward, la bombe aurait atterri) est assez charmant._

_J'arrive au bout de ma feuille, je dois conclure. Que pourrais-je encore te dire si ce n'est que tu me manques? que notre monde me manque? que l'Edward qui s'occupait de moi me manque? J'espère te revoir un jour, même si ce vœu semble irréalisable,_

_Je t'embrasse bien fort, et te transmet le bonjour d'Ed,_

_Alphonse Elric_

Quand il eut finit d'écrire, Alphonse prit conscience de la douleur qui se logeait dans son poignet. Il se massa pendant quelques secondes, puis se relit, sa colère s'estompant au rythme des lignes. Pour finir, il afficha une moue cynique, se saisit du papier et le chiffonna en une boule qu'il jeta fort vers la corbeille. Celui-ci, avant de tomber dans la poubelle à papiers, ricocha sur la vieille radio qui, aussitôt, se réveilla dans un grésillement. Une vieille chanson française passait sur les ondes:

_Des yeux qui font baisser les miens  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche  
Voilà le portrait sans retouche  
De l'homme auquel j'appartiens _

Aussitôt, le visage d'Edward se dessina dans l'esprit d'Alphonse.  
"Je suis pathétique" Songea t'il en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras, à demi couché sur la table de la cuisine.

Puis, bercé par un mélange de mélancolie et d'amour trop longtemps contenu, il s'endormit sous la caresse des paroles.

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras,__  
__Il me parle tout bas__  
__Je vois la vie en rose,__  
__Il me dit des mots d'amour__  
__Des mots de tous les jours,__  
__Et ça me fait quelque chose__  
__Il est entré dans mon cœur,__  
__Une part de bonheur__  
__Dont je connais la cause,__  
__C'est lui pour moi,__  
__Moi pour lui dans la vie__  
__Il me l'a dit, l'a juré__  
__Pour la vie.__  
__Et dès que je l'aperçois__  
__Alors je sens en moi__  
__Mon cœur qui bat._

_Des nuits d'amour à plus finir__  
__Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place__  
__Des ennuis, des chagrins s'effacent__  
__Heureux, heureux à en mourir

* * *

_

_à suivre..._

J'espère que ce début vous a plu! XD

Comme Noël approche, ça me rend nostalgique :-D  
N'hésitez pas: laisser une review!

Bisous, Flo-de-Miel


	2. Le miracle

**auteur:** Flo-de-Miel  
**personnages:** Ed et Al

* * *

**note: merci pour vos reviews, cher lecteurs! Je vois que vous êtes nombreux à aimer Noël (sauf un, lol), Edith Piaf et les bishos en manque d'amour XD  
Promis, je continuerai sur la même voie. Sauf que, en plus de la romance, je vais rajouter de la… sensualité! XD  
(_J'aime, j'aime, tes yeux, j'aime, ton odeur, tout tes geste, en douceur, lentement, dirigés, sen-su-a-li-té-é_!)

* * *

**

**What I want for Christmas**

**II**

Edward avait de la neige plein les cheveux, qui avait coulé le long de son cou une fois fondue, et le froid lui avait mordu la peau des joues jusqu'à l'en faire rougir, mais, qu'importe, il avait trouvé de quoi manger! Il arborait avec une fierté déplacée son pain gris à moitié sec, et ses tranches de jambes peu fraîches, ne pouvant effacer de ses lèvres un sourire satisfait.

Quand il fut arrivé chez lui, il poussa la porte et appela aussitôt son petit frère, pressé de lui monter son trophée:

- Hey, Al!! J'sui rentré!

Il retira sa chaussure gauche à l'aide de son pied droit, puis inversement, les yeux rivés vers la porte du salon, d'où il était certain de voir débouler Alphonse.  
Mais Alphonse ne vint pas.

Etonné, l'aîné Elric s'avança dans le hall. Le son de leur vieille radio lui parvint alors, trahissant la présence d'Alphonse dans la cuisine. Il s'y rendit en déboutonnant sa veste, et y découvrit Alphonse, endormit sur la table de la cuisine.  
Aussitôt, Edward remarqua les tâches d'encre sur les doigts de son petit frère, ainsi que le stylo-plume posé devant lui. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune lettre. Sans plus y réféchir, Edward s'approcha de la radio pour la couper.

"Le discours du furher a redonné à la nation la su…-Clic"

Son regard dériva ensuite vers le sol où se trouvait la corbeille à papier. Il s'abaissa et saisit le premier document froissé qui s'y trouvait. En le dépliant, il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de son petit frère.

Il jeta un regard furtif vers Alphonse, toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil.  
Sacha,t que son petit frère ne se réveillerait pas, Edward, tout en douceur, s'installa sur la chaise en face de lui, et il se mit à lire.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se rendit compte que la lettre était adressée à Winry!

_Chère Winry,_

_Ici, c'est l'enfer! Comme d'habitude, Edward s'est mis en quête d'une chose impossible à atteindre._

"Ha bon?" Songea Edward, surpris que, dès le début, son frère vienne à l'agresser.

_Enfin, je dis ça, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, vu qu'il a réussi à récupérer mon corps. N'empêche, cette histoire de bombe d'uranium commence à me pomper!_

"Il a du culot! Il avait qu'à me le dire s'il en avait marre! Une fois planté tout seul à Munich, il aurait moins fait le fier!"

_Je suis sur qu'il te manque – à qui Edward ne manquerait pas? Même le colonel Mustang doit le regretter, lui et son sale caractère – mais je te jure que, pourtant, c'est pas facile tous les jours avec lui…_

"Mais, bordel!? Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait?"

_Il ne peut pas s'asseoir trente secondes et profiter de la vie! Il ne peut pas trente secondes profiter de moi! (je veux dire par là, profiter de ma présence, parler avec moi, etc.)_

_On dirait qu'Edward est content que je sois là, qu'il s'accommode de ma présence, mais, d'un autre côté, on ne partage jamais rien de concret ensemble.  
On dirait que je suis un espèce de trophée. Son but était de me rendre mon corps, et il a réussi. Alors, désormais, je suis un "objectif atteint", une coupe en or massif, qu'il regarde de temps en temps du coin de l'œil, comme pour se rassurer que personne ne la voler._

"Al… Tu penses vraiment ça ?"

_C'est fatiguant. Moi, je voudrais qu'il stoppe sa course effrénée, ses envies de sauver l'humanité, et qu'il se rende compte que je suis là, prêt à lui donner de l'amour et de l'affection. …_

Edward ne put s'empêcher, en lisant ces mots, de porter son regard sur son frère endormi. Il resta quelques secondes à contempler son visage, ses lèvres roses légèrement ouvertes et ses paupières tremblantes sous les rêves. Tout ce petit corps, là, assoupit devant lui, voulait lui offrir de l'affection…  
Et, soudain, Edward rougit, et il mit cette réaction sous le coup de la honte, bien que ce ne fut pas tout à fait le cas.

_Quand je relis ce que je t'écris, je me dis que je suis pathétique.  
Déjà, cette lettre n'arrivera jamais jusqu'à toi. A moins que la poste entre les mondes parallèles n'existe, bien sur._

_Avec tout ça, je ne parle que de mes petits problèmes, et j'en oublie de te demander comment tu vas.  
Bien, j'espère? Peut-être un peu mélancolique, comme moi?  
J'imagine qu'il fait beau dans notre village. Ca me manque, ce soleil! En Allemagne, tout est terne et gris. Les maisons sont belles, et l'ensemble de la ville (Berlin, en l'occurrence, le dernier endroit où, selon Edward, la bombe aurait atterri) est assez charmant._

_J'arrive au bout de ma feuille, je dois conclure. Que pourrais-je encore te dire si ce n'est que tu me manques? que notre monde me manque? que l'Edward qui s'occupait de moi me manque? J'espère te revoir un jour, même si ce vœu semble irréalisable,_

_Je t'embrasse bien fort, et te transmet le bonjour d'Ed,_

_Alphonse Elric_

Edward fit rouler une dernières fois ses yeux sur la feuille, comme pour bien s'imprégner des mots, puis il la recroquevilla tout en douceur.  
Il se leva, s'approcha de son petit frère, l'embrassa sur le front, puis quitta la pièce, jetant au passage la lettre dans la corbeille à papier, là où il l'avait dénichée…  
Il retourna dans le hall, accrocha sa veste au portemanteau, puis, réfléchit.

Comment prouver à son frère qu'il avait tort? Qu'il avait tout faux? Qu'il se trouvait même à l'opposé de la vérité?!  
Car, en réalité, si Edward partait sans cesse dans des quêtes impossibles, ce n'était par ennui de devoir s'occuper dAlphonse. Au contraire: il avait tout bonnement peur de lui dévoiler un trop plein d'amour.  
Il était effrayé par ses propres sentiments…  
Là, dans son petit cœur de grand garçon, bouillonnait des millions de pensées condamnables.  
Ce qu'il désirait vraiment, c'était serrer Alphonse dans ses bras, l'embrasser, sentir sa peau contre sa peau.  
L'aimer, enfin... l'aimer tout simplement.

Mais, en s'imaginant toutes ses scènes, Edward rougit atrocement. Il sentit une légère crampe dans son bas ventre. Un mélange de désir ardent et de dégoût de soi-même. Comment pouvait-il rêver de cela? Comment osait-il salir son petit frère?

Edward se ressaisit soudain, fâché contre lui-même:

"Crétin! Tu n'es qu'un crétin! Arrête ça! Arrête de te faire du mal!" Songea t'il.

Il retourna d'un pas prompt vers la cuisine, et, là, comme s'il venait d'arriver, comme si la lecture de cette lettre n'avait jamais existé, il secoua l'épaule de son frère avec sa vivacité habituel.

- Al, debout! J'suis rentré avec le souper! Arrête de ronfler, paresseux!

Alphonse gémit doucement, puis ouvrit ses paupières, les yeux vitreux. Quand il aperçut son frère, un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit.

- Oh, Ed, tu es la… Fit-il en souriant.

- Mais non, crétin, c'est mon fantôme! Se moqua l'autre en ouvrant le tiroir de la cuisine.

Il saisit deux couteaux, puis ouvrit le garde à manger et alla poser le beurrier sur la table, à côté du pain et du jambon. Il s'assit, puis, se mettant à tartiner une tranche, lança à Alphonse sans le regarder:

- C'est d'accord, pour demain. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, alors, tu peux venir avec moi porter ces foutus sapins.

Tout heureux, les yeux d'Alphonse passèrent de l'aspect endormi à celui scintillant d'étoiles.

- Oh, Ed! Merci! Tu vas voir, je vais être super efficace! Je vais porter des sapins à m'en faire des crampes au dos…!

Puis, sous le regard sévère que son frère venait de lui lancer, il corrigea timidement:

- Euh… Enfin, je… C'était une manière de parler. Je vais faire attention, promis.

- T'as intérêt. Parce qu'il faut que tu sois en forme pour Noël. J'ai prévu de rejoindre la troupe de Noah, histoire qu'on fête ça dignement.

Cette fois, Alphonse fut abasourdi. Il balbutia, sans encore y croire:

- Mais, Ed, et la bombe…? Ca fait deux semaines que tu ne jures que par la nuit de Noël! Tu disais que c'était le meilleur moment pour agir sans que personn ne s'en rende compte! … Tu… Tu laisses tomber?

Edward croqua vigoureusement dans sa tartine et, la bouche pleine, répondit en haussant les sourcils:

- Ché chanché d'avis, chè tout. °gloup° Beurk! Jamais manger un jambon aussi dégelasse!

Alphonse était aux anges. Il dévisageait son frère comme s'il eut s'agit d'un être divin, d'une apparition miraculeuse.  
Mais oui?! Etait-ce en miracle? Le père Noël avait-il entendu sa prière? Winry avait-elle rappliquée à Berlin, et gronder Edward sur son attitude, avant de repartir aussitôt?

Quoi que fut la réponse, il remercia cette chose qui avait permis un tel changement, sans savoir que, en réalité, il s'agissait de son frère, et de son frère seul.

* * *

_à suivre..._

Maintenat, les sentiments des deux personnages sont posés. le dernier chapitre vas nous clôturer tout ça! ;-D  
Vous préférez une fin "soft" ou plutôt... arrosée? XD


	3. L'amalgamme

**auteur:** Flo-de-Miel  
**personnages:** Ed, Al et la troupe de bohémiens

* * *

**notes:  
1) **pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore eu l'immense chance de voir le film de Fullmetal Alchemist, _Conqueror of the Shambala_, voici un petit rappel sans spoiler: Noah est une belle jeune femme bohémienne qu'Edward a sauvé des griffes d'une méchante organisation militaire. A la fin du film, on voit qu'Edward, Alphonse et Noah font chemin ensemble. Par la suite, j'ai imaginé qu'ils s'étaient quittés, tout en restant en contact. 

**2) **étant donné l'engouement des lecteurs pour une fin arrosée, je me suis plié à leurs désirs XD Mais pour contenter tout le monde, j'ai terminé par une scène à l'eau de rose comme on les aime.

**3)** Je réaliserai un prologue un peu plus tard. La fic n'est donc pas tout à fait terminée! ;-D

* * *

**What I want for Christmas**

**III**

Alphonse n'était pas habitué à l'alcool. A vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais pris une bonne cuite, ni n'avait jamais été saoul. Pour un garçon de son âge, cela semblait à première vue étrange. Mais c'était sans compter le fait qu'il aivait passé une bonne partie de sa vie enfermé dans une armure, sans possibilité de boire quoi que ce soit…!  
Désormais parfaitement comblé par un thé à la vanille ou un jus d'orange, il n'avait jamais ressentit un réel besoin à délecter un verre de vin. Il n'avait pu ni goûter, ni sentir pendant tant de temps que, une fois sorti de sa prison d'acier, un simple verre d'eau lui avait semblé être la meilleure des liqueurs!

Mais là, de la liqueur, il en goûtait pour de vrai. Et même, un peu trop…

- Allez, Alphonse, encore un dernier petit verre? Lui proposa Noah, son hôte, alors qu'autour d'eux, un grand feu brûlait, le son des guitares montant joyeusement dans l'air de la nuit.

- … Euh… D'accord, mais vraiment le dernier alors... Je suis… J'ai pas trop trop… tu vois, l'habitude de boire.

Noah émit un léger rire devant le jeune garçon balbutiant. Elle saisit son verre et y versa adroitement une liqueur "spéciale maison", à la composition secrète. Alphonse soupçonnait tout de même que quelques herbes aphrodisiaques rentraient dans la recette.

Il but une gorgée, enivré à la fois par l'alcool mais aussi par les sœurs de Noah qui dansaient comme des furies autour des flammes. Jamais il n'avait tant aimé regarder des filles. Leurs croupes balançantes, le joyeux tintement de leur châles médaillés, la sensualité de leurs mouvement et la grâce de leur pas l'hypnotisaient. Une chaleur étrange l'avait envahi, comme venue d'une espèce d'euphorie personnelle, et il savait que ce n'était nullement du au feu.

Les bohémiens avaient installés leur campement dans un champ un jachère, pas si loin de Berlin. Ils avaient débarrassé l'endroit de toute sa neige avant de s'y installer, à l'aide de grandes branches de sapins ayant servi de balais géants.  
Le ciel noir dévoilait des milliers d'étoiles scintillantes. Sur terre, il n'existait pas plus joli plafond, et, ça, les bohémiens le savaient.  
On pouvait dénombrés assis autour du gigantesque feu une trentaine de gitans, ainsi que les deux frères Elric. Certains, couchés sur des petit tas d'habits mis en boule, parlaient avec bonhomie, d'autres assis sur des chaises de bois mal taillées riaient, et la plupart des filles dansaient lascivement pour exalter leur joie. Noël se fêtait d'une manière plutôt non-catholique chez les bohémiens!!

Edward, assis à quelques mètres de son petit frère, regardait avec admiration les deux guitaristes bohémiens qui grattaient avec une rapidité déconcertantes sur les cordes de leur instrument. Ensuite, sous l'invitation d'un troisième musicien, il s'essaya au tambourin. Au début, Ed tapait maladroitement sur la peau de chamois; il essayait tant bien que mal de suivre les deux guitaristes professionnels. Puis, avec les conseils de son maître, un vieux basanés au cou bordé par un fichu rouge à pois blancs, il s'améliora petit à petit.

Noah se redressa soudain, et alla rejoindre les danseuses autour de l'âtre tandis qu'une de ses plus jeunes sœurs, Bella, vint prendre place aux côtés d'Alphonse. Le jeune homme rougit, car Bella s'était écroulée de fatigue à quelques centimètres de lui, et sa poitrine luisante se redressait à une allure effrénée. Se sentant dévisagée, elle tourna sa tête vers Alphonse qui, aussitôt, rougit de plus belle, vidant d'un trait son verre de liqueur pour masquer sa honte. Bella rit mesquinement puis, sans crier gare, elle se glissa contre le torse du jeune homme pour s'y blottir.

- Cette danse m'a épuisé, prétexta-t-elle.

Et aussitôt, elle alla posée sa main dans celle d'Alphonse, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, alors qu'en son fort intérieure, le garçon, lui, bouillonnait d'une étrange chaleur.  
Les bohémiennes avaient plutôt tendance à être directe, il est vrai.

Edward, qui avait désormais compris le sens du rythme, tapait joyeusement sur son tabourin en lançant des sourires exaltés aux deux guitaristes qui le complimentaient du coin de l'oeil. Le vieux bohémiens au fichu rouge, toujours assis à côté de lui, hochaient de la tête en signe de félicitation.

Edward chercha ensuite le regard d'Alphonse, espérant que son petit frère ait remarqué sa performance musicale, et alors, soudain, ses mains cessèrent de battre.  
Son cerveau en surchauffe venait de recevoir une information des plus troublantes:

_Son frère_

_était_

_entrain_

_d'embrasser_

_une_

_fille_

- What the heck! S'exclama t'il sans y croire.

Alphonse, bien trop occupé par l'étreinte passionnelle de Bella, ne remarqua rien de l'ébahissement de son aîné.  
Contrarié par l'inaction d'Edward à accompagner les guitaristes, le bohémien au fichu rouge lui reprit le tambourin des mains en lui disant:

- Hé ben , pt'it? D'ja mal au doigts?

Edward ne réagit pas, et laissa le musicien le remplacer.  
Autour du feu, les conversations et les danses continuaient. L'alcool coulait à flot. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'Alphonse et Bella étaient entrain de littéralement se dévorer la bouche en se frottant l'un contre l'autre. Ou alors, ils l'avaient tous remarqués, mais trouvaient ça parfaitement normal.

Edward n'en revenait pas. Il bondit sur ses pieds, persuadé qu'Alphonse était totalement saoul. Il décida de le raisonner.

- Al! S'exclama t'il bien fort pour que son frère perçoive sa voix outre le son des guitares et les rires. Qu'est ce que tu fais?!

Bella libéra la bouche d'Alphonse en se plaignant:

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Edward? Tu es jaloux?

- Non, j'suis en colère!

Il agrippa son frère par le col de sa chemise et l'obligea à se remettre sur ses pieds. Celui-ci, à la fois légèrement dans le flou et apeuré face à la réaction de son frère, n'osa pas faire d'objection.

- On rentre! Déclara abruptement Edward avec un regard sévère.

Puis, il passa à côté du corps étendu de Bella et obligea son cadet à le suivre loin de cette débauche. Ils marchèrent un cours instant dans les champs enneigés avant de rejoindre une petite route campagnarde couverte de givre.  
Les bruits festifs émanant du campement leur paraissaient déjà loin. On ne voyait plus qu'une petite lueur dansée au loin.

Alphonse suivait son frère à deux mètres de distance. Il ne comprenait rien, et n'osait donc pas parler. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'Edward était contrarié à cause de lui. Et si il détestait bien une chose, c'était faire de la peine à son grand frère.  
D'un autre côté, il se demandait si ce qu'il avait fait était _réellement_ punissable.  
Après tout, il était en âge d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec une fille. Pourquoi son frère s'était-il emporté ainsi?

Edward restait dans un mutisme complet. Il marchait d'un pas pressé, les mains dans les poches, sans tenter un regard vers son frère par-dessus son épaule. Une légère buée sortait du coin de ses lèvres.  
En réalité, l'aîné des frères se demandait quel sermon il allait pouvoir adresser à Alphonse pour justifier sa réaction. Il ne pouvait pas le punir d'avoir embrasser Bella. Ca serait plus que louche. A la limite, il pouvait mettre sa colère sous le compte de l'alcool, mais Alphonse n'était pas saoul au point que cela soit punissable.

- Grand frère… Attends moi, tu marches trop vite.

Edward s'arrêta en tournant légèrement son buste vers son frère. Quand Alphonse l'eut rejoint, il se remit en route, toujours sans un mot.

- Ed… Murmura alors l'adorable garçon, en espérant que ce dernier lui parle. Tu… Tu m'en veux? C'est ça?

Son haleine puait l'alcool, et sa voix tremblante ne laissait plus aucun doute; il était bel et bien rond comme un ballon!  
Enfin, son frère lui répondit, toujours la démarche rapide et les mains dans les poches:

- Oui.

Alphonse grelotta sous l'effet de la fraîcheur de la nuit, mais aussi à cause du ton glacial dont son frère avait usé.

- P… Pourquoi, grand frère?

- Tu as bu.

Alphonse se lança dans un rire nerveux qui dura bien une trentaine de secondes, avant que le bruit d'un moteur de voiture ne vienne l'arrêter dans son hilarité. Deux gigantesques phares surgirent par derrière, éblouissant fortement les frères Elric quand ils firent volte face. La petite camionnette tinta joyeusement du klaxon. S'arrêtant à la hauteur d'Edward, le chauffeur leur demanda:

- J'vous dépose à Berlin, les gamins? On est déjà 5 dedans, alors deux de plus, deux de moins…

- Ho, oui! S'exclama Alphonse. Merci, ms'ieur!

Dix secondes plus tard, les deux frangins étaient coincés sur une minuscule banquette entre une bande de joyeux lurons du troisième âge qui chantaient en se passant une bouteille de whisky.  
Alphonse ne se priva pas pour en boire quelques lampés, emporté dans un élan de bonne humeur. Edward espérait que, quand ils arriveraient chez eux, son frère soit si saoul qu'il ne soit plus en état de lui poser pas d'avantage de question. Avec un peu de chance, il allait même s'écrouler sous le perron…!

Le chauffeur les raccompagna jusque devant leur immeuble. Le cadet quitta à regret ses nouveaux compagnons de chant ainsi que leur agréable bouteille de Whisky.  
Dans les escaliers, Alphonse commença à chanter soudainement:

- Du rhum, des femmes, et d'la bière, nom de dieu! Un accordéon, pour danser tant qu'on veut!! – _hips_-, du rhum des femmes, et dl'a bière nom de dieu! Que l'diable nous emporte, c'est c'qu'on a trouver d'mieux! –_hips_

Edward aurait voulut l'étouffer! Déjà que le simple grincement des marches en bois réveillait leur voisine, alors, une chanson paillarde entonnée à tue-tête, il ne fallait même pas demander!!!

- La ferme, Alphonse! Tu veux réveiller tout l'immeuble, ou quoi?!

Le cadet partit à nouveau dans un rire étouffé, mais cela eut au moins pour avantage de l'empêcher de chanter. Heureusement, ils étaient arrivés devant leur porte, qu'Edward s'empressa d'ouvrir, les clés de métal tintant légèrement sous la nervosité de son geste.

Alphonse fit trois pas dans le hall puis alla s'écrouler dans le fauteuil rouge du salon, un air bienheureux collé sur le visage.  
En fermant les yeux, il murmura avec un air d'extase:

- Haaaa, Bella! Quel délicieux parfum ces cheveux ont… Elle était si… si…

Edward jeta les clés avec désinvolture sur la table de la cuisine, puis saisit une bouteille d'eau et alla rejoindre son frère.

- Tiens, fais moi le plaisir de boire ça! Ordonna t'il à son petit frère en lui tendant un litre entier d'eau minérale.

- Mais j'ai plus soif, maintenant! Expliqua Alphonse dont les joues rougies trahissaient le taux d'alcoolémie.

- Là n'est pas la question, idiot! Ca aidera à te désaouler.

Alphonse émit un hoquet incontrôlable.

- J'suis même pas saoul d'abord! Clamât-il ensuite en se relevant bizarrement, son incapacité à rester droit trahissant le mensonge flagrant de ses paroles.

- Tu plaisantes? S'exclama Ed sur un ton moqueur, en le forçant à prendre la bouteille entre les mains. Tu es complètement beurré, Al!

- Mais…! S'offusqua l'autre en écarquillant les yeux. C'est même pas vrai! D'ailleurs, je vais te le prouver! Regarde!

Alphonse releva un de ses genoux puis, jouant avec ses bras pour maintenir son équilibre, il sauta à cloche-pied autour de son frère.

- Tu vois! Tu vois?! J'suis pas saoul!

Mais, soudain, il buta contre la moquette et s'écroula sur Edward.  
Celui-ci, n'ayant pas prévu le choc, tomba par terre, entraînant Alphonse dans sa chute. Le corps du cadet s'étendit de tout son long sur celui de son aîné, mélangeant leurs jambes entre elles. Une friction les ébranla respectivement, comme une vague de chaleur étrange qui était remonté depuis la pointe de leur pied jusqu'à leurs cheveux.

- Wha! S'exclama Alphonse avec une surprise confuse.

Horriblement gêné par leur posture, le cadet redressa rapidement son torse, les paumes plaquées de chaque côté du visage de son frère. Mais cela eut hélas pour effet d'augmenter la pression que son bassin exerçait contre l'entrejambe d'Edward.

L'aîné sentit alors monté en lui une sensation euphorisante. Craignant mal réagir face à ce genre d'attouchement, il se redressa vigoureusement, cognant sa tête contre le menton d'Alphonse.  
Le pauvre cria sous l'effet de la douleur, ramenant sa main droite sur son visage pour le masser:

- Aï!... Ha, Ed, qu'est ce qui te prends?

Mais son frère ne répondit pas. Il était tétanisé. Il restait accroupit sur la moquette, là, les yeux hypnotisés par le visage de son frère qui se trouvait à quelques minimètres de sa bouche.  
Le diable en personne avait du orchestré cette terrible tentation.  
Il sentait le bassin d'Alphonse contre le sien, ainsi que ses fines jambes qui enrobaient ses hanches. Il était si… proche!  
Le cadet ressentit soudain l'étrange tension qui s'était installé entre leurs deux corps, mais, loin de se retirer, il émit au contraire un râle curieux, avant de murmurer:

- Ed… Je…

Puis, sa phrase mourut dans l'épaisseur ardente de l'atmosphère.  
Les lèvres d'Edward étaient légèrement ouvertes. Elles étaient roses, gorgés d'envie, et luisaient sous l'effet d'un désir inavouable.

Tous deux se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux.  
Tous deux se demandaient pourquoi l'autre ne reculait pas.

Les battements de leurs cœurs s'accélérèrent brutalement, résonnant dans leurs oreilles, comme si une blessure du cœur s'était ouverte.

Alphonse laissa glisser ses doigts de son menton. Il ne ressentait plus la douleur due à l'impact de leur visage, mais un profond désir. Sa main quitta sa joue pour aller frôler celle de son frère. Puis, leurs yeux se fermèrent instinctivement, et ils confondirent leur haleine en enfouissant chacun leurs mains dans les cheveux de l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent presque aussitôt, mais ce simple contact avait suffit à réveiller un intense désir.

Alphonse avait les joues rougies et les yeux voilés par l'envie. Il souffla, la voix gorgée de plaisir:

- En… encore une fois... s'il te plaît.

Edward vint alors happé les lèvres du jeune homme, les humectant délicieusement. Quand leurs langues se touchèrent, Alphonse fut parcourut d'un délicieux frisson, et laissa échapper de ses lèvres un petit gémissement. Edward s'en sentit tout troublé.

- Ha. .. Ed. T'arrête pas. Dit aussitôt Alphonse quand leurs visages se séparèrent pour la deuxième fois.

Attisé par la voix suppliante de son frère, Edward le fit basculer sur le sol et vint le surplomber. Ses mains, ses bras, ses jambes; chaque infime partie de son corps tremblaient sous l'émotion. Une fièvre agréable avait rendu son front brûlant.

Il regarda Alphonse dans les yeux, n'osant plus entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Il avait peur de se hâter, de se tromper, de commettre une irréparable erreur. Alors, la voix enrouée de doutes et d'appréhension, il demanda:

- Al… Est-ce qu'on a le droit de continuer?

Pour toutes réponses, Alphonse redressa lestement son bassin et vint enrouler la taille de son frère avec ses jambes.

- Qui nous l'interdira?

- Je… je sais pas. … La morale, peut-être?

- C'est Noël, ce soir. La morale nous pardonnera.

Alphonse essayait de se convaincre lui-même par ces arguments. L'aîné continuait cependant à douter. Ses cheveux attachés en une queue basse glissèrent soudain de son épaule, et allèrent effleurer la joue de son petit frère. Doucement, il confessa à ce dernier:

- Si on le fait ce soir, Al, on le fera toujours. Il n'y a pas de Noël qui tienne. Il faut décider.

Alors Alphonse releva doucement ses doigts vers le visage de son grand frère, et lui murmura:

- Tu m'as toujours protégé. Et nos ennemis étaient tous plus difficiles à vaincre les uns que les autres. Tu arriveras bien à me protéger contre la morale, pas vrai?

Alphonse afficha alors un petit sourire timide, auquel Edward répondit avec soulagement.

Il avait raison. Dans le passé, ils avaient déjà affronté des problèmes qui leur avaient pourtant parut bien plus insolubles que celui qui se présentait à cet instant.

D'ailleurs, l'amour était-il réellement un problème?

Reprenant leur activité première, le plus âgés des deux frères commença à déboutonner la chemise de sa proie consentante. Au contact des mains d'Edward, la respiration d'Alphonse se fit bruyante. Il retira sa chemise, puis releva son torse pour aider son frère à enlever la sienne rapidement. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils s'examinèrent pendant quelques secondes, chacun plongé dans la préciosité d'une telle vision.

Edward releva doucement sa main gauche, et vint effleuré les épaules de son petit frère qui rougit sous la caresse. Ensuite, ses doigts glissèrent, calmement, lascivement, vers les côtes, puis le bas-ventre… Et plus il faisait descendre sa main, plus la respiration d'Alphonse s'accélérait, ses paupières se fermant petit à petit. Quand la main d'Edward arriva au niveau du pantalon, il la fit glisser de gauche à droite en suivant l'encolure du tissu brun.  
Le cadet émit une discrète mais longue, très longue plainte gorgée d'ivresse, puis il rouvrit ses paupières aussi doucement qu'il les avaient fermés pour se plonger dans le regard de son frère.

- Ed… Murmura t'il, ne sachant pas vraiment comment transmettre ce qu'il ressentait avec des mots.

Edward émit une légère pression sur l'entrejambe de son frère, ce qui eut pour effet de transformer la présente douceur en un désir ardent. Alphonse gémit puis, soudain, comme si cette exaltation sonore avait été un signal, ils se redressèrent tout deux sur leurs genoux pour venir s'embrasser avec fougue.

Alphonse n'en revenait pas de cette sensation euphorique, excitante, qui lui faisait perdre toute raison et toute contenance:

_Il voulait plus, plus, plus, plus, plus…_

Dès que son frère venait à séparer leurs lèvres, il gémissait, comme un drogué en manque de son addiction, et répétait:

- Encore! Encore, Ed…

Ils furent enhardi par le contact enivrant de leur torse, leurs peaux glissant harmonieusement l'une contre l'autre en se transmettant d'honteuses palpitations.  
L'aîné vint ensuite placé ses mains frémissantes au bas du dos d'Alphonse, et l'attira vivement contre lui, plaquant son bassin contre le sien. Le cadet ferma vivement des yeux et gémit de plaisir:

- Haa!...

Puis aussitôt, pris par une fougue qui le surprit lui-même, Alphonse exécuta des mouvements de bassins lascifs et répétitifs pour attiser la virilité d'Edward, en même temps que la sienne. Leurs baisers devinrent facultatifs… Et bien qu'aucun des deux n'osaient le montrer, toute leur attention se plaçait désormais _au-dessous_ de la ceinture.

Edward n'en revenait pas de l'attitude de son cadet, à cet instant plus entreprenant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis leur naissance!  
Il ne montrait aucune gêne, et semblait ne pas se rassasier de contact. Il vint même prendre les mains d'Edward toujours posées au creux de son dos, et les fit glisser jusque sous ses fesses.  
Grâce à cet appui, il put enrouler ses jambes autour du bassin de son grand frère pour augmenter leurs frictions exaltantes.

Ed encra sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alphonse, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer les mouvements fougueux qui entrechoquaient leur virilité. Ses sens enflammés s'exprimèrent sous la forme d'un long soupir orgasmique:

- Haaa… Al… Souffla t'il au creux de son oreille, mordant au passage le cou de celui-ci, comme animé par des envies bestiales irrépressibles.

L'autre gémissait, partagé entre douleur et plaisir.  
Puis vint le moment où cela devint insupportable, alors, la voix suppliante, Alphonse demanda:

- Ed… Est-ce qu'on pourrait…?

Mais avant qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase, un choc plus intense que les autres le fit crier de plaisir:

- Haa! …ED…! Je,… attends! Il faut… Il faut enlever les vêtements….!

Légèrement essoufflé, Ed posa son frère sur le sol, et, en attendant qu'Alphonse ne s'applique à enlever son pantalon, il arracha vigoureusement l'élastique qui maintenait ses cheveux, les libérant en quelques coups de mains furtifs. Il retira ensuite son propre pantalon, puis, plaquant son frère sur le sol, il vint par-dessus lui, et appliqua les mêmes mouvements lascifs que quelques secondes plus tôt, cette fois ci leur membre n'étant que séparés par la fine barrière de leur short.

Alphonse n'en pouvait plus de plaisir. Il ne cessait de gémir, et ces plaintes tendancieuses excitaient encore plus Edward, bien que ce dernier fût déjà passablement tendu. A force de frottements répétitifs, la tension culmina, et Alphonse se libéra dans un cri de jouissance suprême.

Edward s'arrêta, laissant son corps se détendre sur celui d'Alphonse, bien que son désir ne fut pas encore assouvi, au contraire de son partenaire.

Alphonse, la voix étrangement rauque: dit:

- Edward… C'était… tellement…_bon_. ... ha! Pourquoi on n'a jamais fait ça plus tôt?

L'autre se redressa, rompu de fatigue, mais il arriva quand même à afficher un demi sourire avant de répondre:

- Ce n'est pas encore fini… Attends, je reviens.

Il se leva rapidement et disparut dans la cuisine.  
Curieux, Alphonse s'était redressé sur ses coudes. Il entendit la porte du placard s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis vit son frère réapparaître avec une bouteille d'huile d'olive vierge entre ses mains.

- Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda t'il.

Edward s'accroupit en face de son frère en débouchant la bouteille.

- C'est pour que ça ne fasse pas mal, expliqua t'il en imbibant ses doigt d'huile.

Alphonse croyait comprendre, mais il n'en était pas sur. D'un air timide et troublé, craignant de ne pas être à la hauteur, ou de passer pour trop innocent, il balbutia:

- Tu… Tu vas me… me sodomiser?

Edward, surpris à l'entente de ce mot si brute, mais aussi déconcerté par la voix quelque peu hésitante de son cadet, arrêta son geste. Ensuite, tournant ses yeux vers le visage de son frère, il demanda:

- Tu ne veux pas? Si tu es contre, je…

- Non, non! L'interrompit aussitôt Alphonse en rougissant. Je veux faire ça. Mais…C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas comment ça marche. C'est la première fois… Alors, tu vois….

- Moi aussi, ce sera la première fois, lui confia Ed sur un ton rassurant. Mais je crois que ça va être bien.

Alphonse répondit par un rapide coup de tête positif. Il avait confiance en son frère. Avec Edward, cela ne pouvait qu'être bien.

- Il va falloir que tu enlèves ton short, recommanda l'aîné en posant la bouteille d'huile d'olive en peu plus loin sur le sol.

Alphonse s'exécuta tranquillement, rougissant de plus bel une fois qu'il fut dans son plus simple appareil, exposé sans retenue aux yeux d'Edward. Ce dernier, les doigts luisant sous le liquide oléagineux, douta soudain. Il avait peur de mal s'y prendre...  
D'un autre côté, son excitation n'avait toujours pas été apaisée, et le désir de se libérer de cette raideur à la fois enivrante et douloureuse le poussa à s'avancer.

Il dirigea sa main vers l'intimité de son frère. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, sceptique quant aux évènements à venir. Il sentit soudain quelque chose à la fois lisse et imposant comblé un espace vide que lui-même ignorait avoir, au plus profond de son être.

Son visage se crispa légèrement. Edward s'inquiéta:

- Ca… Ca fait mal? Demanda t'il, inquiet de blesser son petit frère.

- Non… C'est juste… bizarre. Expliqua difficilement Alphonse en rouvrant légèrement ses yeux. Comme une sensation de nausée, mais en moins dérangeant…

- je… je vais mettre un troisième doigts. Avertit son frère en rougissant de ses propres paroles.

Cette fois-ci, Alphonse ressentit une légère douleur, mais il ne le laissa pas paraître. Son frère resta un instant immobile, puis il se mit à légèrement bouger ses doigts, la sensation d'entrave se libérant quelque peu, en même temps que la nausée.

- Ca va? Demanda Edward en continuant de faire tourner ses doigts.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça silencieusement, les yeux rivés sur la carpette, comme pour oublier la douleur, et s'effacer de cette situation des plus gênante. Mais, bientôt, un léger pic de plaisir le surprit. Un hoquet s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_Quelque chose_ s'était produit. Quelque chose d'agréable.

Suite à un nouveau remous, la sensation de volupté réapparut, plus fortement encore:

- Ha …aah! … Oh, Ed! Refais ça! Juste ce que tu viensde faire.

Edward, soulagé de voir que tout se passait comme il l'avait espéré, répéta le mouvement, enfonçant encore plus en profondeur ses doigts, et Al cria à nouveau de plaisir.  
Edward sentit son excitation encore légèrement s'accroître. Conscient que son petit frère était prêt, il retira alors ses doigts, provoquant une plainte de frustration de la part de ce dernier.

Par quelques gestes maladroit, il retira son short puis se positionna au-dessus de son frère.

- Je… je vais y allé, avertit-il sur un ton maladroit, ses joues rougissant légèrement.

- Oui. Le pressa Al en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son aîné, comme pour l'encourager.

Edward pénétra le jeune garçon en douceur, ressentant une émotion troublante, mélange de bien-être et de découverte surnaturelle.

Il s'arrêta ensuite, et entendit Al murmuré, la voix douce et souriante:

- Je te sens. Tu es… en moi.

Il y avait tant de douceur dans cette affirmation, si simple mais si magique, qu'Edward oublia quelque seconde que ce qu'il faisait était contre nature. A cet instant précis, il n'y avait que lui, et cette personne nommée Alphonse qu'il chérissait tant, ainsi qu'un amour immuable, presque éternel.

Alphonse, avec tendresse, exécuta un premier mouvement, ce qui enclencha une vague de plaisir entre leur deux corps.  
Edward suivit le rythme de son frère, accélérant la cadence au fur et à mesure, provoquant les premiers râles d'Alphonse.  
Lui-même commençait à se laisser gagner par l'euphorie, mais, le moment en lui-même, leur action, la situation, tout baignait dans un lac d'affection et d'harmonie. Il ne ressentait pas la même chose que lors de leurs premiers ébats.

Il existait maintenant une dimension parallèle à la première; une dimension de pureté.  
Ce qu'il faisait n'était pas sale. Ce qu'il faisait n'était pas blâmable. Parce que, ce qu'il faisait c'était l'amour…

Edward, gagné par un plaisir trop intense, finit par se libérer, satisfait dans son corps comme dans son esprit. Aussitôt, il déposa un baiser tendre sur le front de son frère, qui avait enfoui ses mains dans la tignasse blonde d'Edward, et souriait de bien-être.

- Ed… Appela t'il doucement, les yeux fermés, profitant de leur étreinte affectueuse.

- Hm? Fit l'autre, la tête encrée dans le cou du jeune garçon.

- Je t'aime.

- … Idem.

Puis ils rirent tout les deux, d'un rire enfantin et naïf qui apaisa leurs derniers soubresauts d'anxiété.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Edward se redressa, puis il saisit le corps alangui de son petit frère et le porta comme un prince aurait porté une princesse.

- On va dans notre lit? Demanda Alphonse, ravi de se faire porter par les bras puissant d'Edward.

L'autre acquiesça, traversant le couloir à enjambée mesurée, avant d'atteindre leur chambre. Là, il poussa la porte avec son pied, s'avança dans les pénombres de la pièce, et déposa son petit frère sur son lit, avant de se coucher à ses côtés.

Alphonse souleva la couette et s'y glissa dessous, suivi par son grand frère. Celui-ci tendit son bras droit, dont la peau synthétique était aussi douce qu'une étoffe de soie, et accueillit ainsi Alphonse au creux de son épaule. Le cadet reposa son front sur le torse d'Edward, soupirant d'aise et de bonheur.  
Une nouvelle fois, l'aîné posa un baiser sur le front adorable d'Alphonse, (cette habitude lui plaisait beaucoup) puis lui souhaita une bonne nuit, la voix déjà à moitié engloutie par le sommeil.

- A toi aussi, Ed. Répondit Alphonse en un murmure, persuadé que cette nuit allait être la plus belle de toute leur vie. Joyeux Noël.

- Oui, joyeux Noël.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'aube pointa le bout de son nez, mélangeant les couleurs de l'horizon dans un amalgame étrangement rosé.  
Comme si tout l'amour né durant la nuit s'était déversé dans le ciel, il se peignait désormais une toile mirfique, telle une offrande destinée aux deux frères.

Ceux-ci, le visage décontacté et la respiration calme, se partageaient leurs rêves. Cette nuit avait marqué un grand tournant dans leur vie. Mais ce tournant les conduisait heureusement vers une route d'autrement plus belle que celle qu'ils avaient suivi dans le passé...

Quand il fut 7h30, leur radio s'alluma, et, après quelques grissillements dû à la fragilité de la fréquance, une douce chanson emplit la pièce:

_Les amants de demain,  
Le cœur ensoleillé,  
Les yeux émerveillés,  
Iront main dans la main.  
Les amants de demain,  
Les bras chargés d'amour,  
S'aimeront à leur tour  
Dès demain... _

Les amants de demain  
S'aimeront d'un cœur pur,  
Bénissant leurs blessures,  
Éperdus de s'aimer.  
Ils iront vers le feu  
Qui dévore les yeux  
Et réchauffe leurs mains,  
Les amants de demain...

Ils se rencontreront  
Autour d'une chanson  
Qui les aura vus naître.  
Ils seront les plus beaux  
Et, sans dire un seul mot,  
Sauront se reconnaître...

Les amants de demain,  
Le cœur ensoleillé,  
Les yeux émerveillés,  
Iront main dans la main.  
Les amants de demain,  
Enfermés dans un cœur,  
Bâtiront leur bonheur  
Dès demain...

Les amants de demain  
S'aimeront sans raison,  
Déchirés d'être heureux,  
Enchaînés deux par deux.  
Ils iront vers le ciel  
En cortège éternel  
Par le même chemin,  
Les amants de demain...

* * *

**FIN**

Et voilà, on termine sur une note terriblement romantique XD  
mais, promis, y'aura un prologue ;-)

C'était mon tout premier lemon FMA, j'espère qu'il vous a paru correct. J'aime bien quand y'a des paroles "pendant", sinon, je trouve que ça fait un peu méchanique. °-°

Voila, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review les amis ;-D !! ciao!


	4. Prologue

**auteur:** Flo-de-Miel  
**rating:** K+ pour la scène avec l'écureuil...  
**pairing:** EdxAl en force! XD

* * *

**notes: **quand c'est la fin, c'est la fin! Voici donc le prologue promis de _What I Want for Christmas_.  
Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de commentaires sur le dernier chapitre (merci à larissa, jdelric et Grenny d'ailleurs!) donc j'ignore comment vous trouvez ma manière d'écrire les lemons. N'hésitez pas à le rajouter si vous postez une review pour ce chapitre ci. Bien sur, cela me fait toujours énormément plaisir :-D

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Le ciel, froid, blanc et immense, semblait contenir dans ses profondeurs immaculées toute la fraîcheur de l'univers. La température plus que glacial permettait de préserver une sérieuse couche de neige sur les trottoirs. Les enfants, certains en luge, d'autres à pied, s'amusaient comme des fous à glisser, se bagarrer, rouler dans l'épaisse et fraîche étoffe duveteuse. Des rires partaient de tous côtés.

Alphonse, assis à l'arrière de la voiture que son frère conduisait, regardait avec un petit sourire envieux les chérubins s'amuser, sous l'œil veilleur de leurs mères. Lui n'avait jamais eut la chance de connaître une telle insouciance à cet âge. Il n'avait jamais connu l'ivresse d'une bagarre de boule de neige avec pour adversaires des dizaines de copains du même âge.

La neige ayant rendu la route particulièrement glissante, Edward avançait à la vitesse d'une tortue, craignant dérapé au moindre tournant. Il jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur pour espionner son petit frère. Celui-ci, le visage à moitié caché par une grande écharpe rouge, avait les deux mains plaquée sur la vitre, et semblait s'émerveiller du spectacle de la rue. Ses joues, légèrement rougies, lui donnaient un adorable air de gamin. Soudain, son visage se tourna, et il découvrit qu'Edward l'observait.

- Où est ce qu'on va ? Demanda t'il alors avec des yeux pétillants de curiosité.

- J'ai dit que c'était une surprise. Répondit l'autre en reportant son attention sur la route. Il faut savoir être patient !

- Mais, ça va être long ?

- Oui. Il va falloir contourner la ville par les chemins de campagnes. Si tu as froid, dis le moi. J'ai une couverture à côté de moi.

Edward tapota sur une layette en laine verte qui était pliée sur le siège avant inoccupé. Mais Alphonse, déjà bien emmitouflé dans une grande veste brune, ne la réclama pas. Il reporta son attention sur les joyeux luminaires de magasins, à peine visible sous les rayons d'un soleil matinaux distant.

Le trajet dura bien une demi-heure. Edward et Alphonse avaient parlé de tout et de rien, omettant bien d'insérer dans la conversation un commentaire à propos de la veille au soir, et la folle nuit qu'ils avaient passée, même si aucun des deux ne s'en sentaient honteux.

Ils longeaient maintenant une calme petite route de campagne. On pouvait apercevoir sur le bas côté quelques brins d'herbe qui tentaient péniblement de se glisser sous la neige. La route, par endroits givrée, faisait glisser les pneus de la voiture, et à chaque fois, Alphonse qui craignait un accident laissait échapper de ses lèvres un petit hoquet apeuré.

Après une demi-heure de route, une voiture verte et noire surgit derrière eux. Elle semblait vouloir les dépasser. Edward avançant en plein milieu de la route, elle klaxonna pour montrer son mécontentement.

Péniblement, Edward se rangea sur la gauche, et la voiture les dépassa furieusement. Le conducteur, vraisemblablement peu sympathique, aboya comme un chien enragé par sa fenêtre :

- Espèce de moule glacée ! La route s'est fait pour avancer, gamin!

Au début, Edward avait royalement nié l'horrible bonhomme, mais, au qualificatif « gamin », son orgueil blessé avait aussitôt réveillé sa colère.

- Gamin ? Moi ? Fit-il à l'adresse de la voiture verte noire déjà à plusieurs mètres devant la leur. Il va voir, ce gros tas de graisse !

Edward appuya brusquement sur l'accélérateur et rattrapa la voiture verte et noire. Il se mit ensuite à klaxonner joyeusement, un sourire mesquin sur son visage.

- E… Ed, fait attention, je t'en supplie! Implora Alphonse.

Le cadet s'était déjà agrippé au repose-tête du siège avant, craignant que le givre ne les envoie dans le panneau.

L'autre conducteur, hargneux, semblait vouloir les empêcher de passer. Il effectuait des virages à gauche, puis à droite, afin d'occuper tout les côtés de la route.

- Tu vas voir, espèce de vieux croûton. Grinça Edward entre ses dents alors que les pupilles affolées de son frère tentaient de se raccrocher vainement à un objet fixe.

- Ed… Fais attention, hein ?

Edward, profitant d'un des zigzags de son adversaire, accéléra brusquement et, les pneus droits ayant quitté à moitié la route, il dépassa la voiture verte et noire en klaxonnant joyeusement.

- Va repasser ton permis, homard géant ! Cria t'il à l'adresse de l'autre conducteur.

Puis, fonçant à toute allure, il essaya de prendre une avance correcte. Parfois, la voiture semblait décoller du sol, et les pneus glissaient sur le givre comme des patins sans freins. Alphonse, les deux bras vivement enroulé autour du pose-tête, avait même du mal à respirer. Il sentait la route glisser sous eux comme un tapis roulant.

- A… Arrête, Ed ! ça va mal se finir !

Et comme si Alphonse avait eu une prémonition, la voiture verte et noire derrière eux dérapa sérieusement et alla se planter dans un piquet sur le bas côté. Edward lança un cri de victoire, tandis qu'Alphonse, un peu stressé, afficha un maigre sourire soulagé. Son frère put décélérer, et ils avancèrent maintenant à vitesse modérée sur le petit chemin de terre.  
Deux immenses plaines enneigées s'étendaient de chaque côté de la route, parfois bordée par un ou deux arbres sans feuilles.  
Alphonse, l'adrénaline retombant soudainement, rit de bon cœur et vint ensuite embrasser bruyamment la joue de son frère qui souriait toujours de bonheur et de fièrté.  
Celui-ci, face à cet élan d'affection, freina brusquement la voiture.  
Il se retourna vers Alphonse qui, assis sur le siège arrière, le regardait avec ses deux grands yeux rempli de questionnements.  
Le moteur crachotait à rythme régulier, une petite fumée grise s'échappant derrière leur voiture.  
Edward quitta le siège avant et, par une acrobatie un peu scabreuse, vint rejoindre son cadet sur la couche arrière.  
Là, il le prit dans ses bras et lui souffla tendrement à l'oreille.

- On a un peu de temps, juste là… Quand dis-tu ?

Alphonse rougit, mais ce n'était plus dû au froid.  
Pour toute réponse, il ramena ses deux jambes en hauteur, et se laissa glisser quelque peu sur le dos, la tête contre la portière, tentant d'aménager au mieux qu'il pouvait l'espace étroit.

- D'accord. Dit-il alors de sa petite voix adorable.

Et Edward, comblé, se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, de la buée recouvrit les carreaux autrefois si froids de la voiture, et, dans les champs, un écureuil se redressa soudainement à l'entente de curieuses plaintes lointaines, deux silhouettes mouvantes agitant légèrement la voiture.

°---°

Avec toujours autant de mystère, Edward avait mené son cadet aux abords d'une forêt de sapins. Là, ils empruntèrent une chemin forestier plus étroit et, bientôt, la voiture s'arrêta.

- On y est ? Demanda Alphonse, tentant d'apercevoir autour d'eux quelque chose de plus intéressant que de simples conifères épineux.

- Oui, répondit son frère, mais à partir de maintenant, tu dois cacher tes yeux.

Alphonse ramena aussitôt ses paumes devant les yeux. Edward accéléra à nouveau un petit peu et, trente secondes plus tard, stoppa le moteur devant l'objet de leur destination. S'assurant toujours que son frère ne trichait pas, il sortit de la voiture, la contourna puis, ouvrant la portière arrière, aida son cadet à en descendre.

Positionné derrière lui, il poussait légèrement sur son dos pour le faire avancer avec prudence.

- Ne regarde pas encore ! Soutint Edward.

Alphonse sentait ses pieds s'enfoncer dans une fine couche de neige qui craquelait au fur et à mesure de leurs pas. Parfois, il sentait qu'il marchait sur une branche de sapin. Les mains de son frère s'absentèrent soudain, et il entendit sa voix annoncer :

- Voilà ! Tu peux regarder !

Aussitôt, Alphonse ouvrit les yeux. Tout d'abord ébloui par la lumière du jour, il distingua ensuite une adorable maison de pierre, dont le toit en tuiles rouges était à demi recouvert de neige. Un pot de bégonias morts décorait l'appui de fenêtre et, à côté, une petite porte de bois à la grosse serrure noire leur faisait face.

- Que… Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Alphonse en inspectant la petite demeure avec enchantement, tant il la trouvait mignonne, là, perdue seule au milieu des bois.

- C'est notre nouvelle maison, Al ! répondit son frère avec un grand sourire fière.

Il fouilla ensuite dans la poche de son pantalon gris et en ressortit une imposante clé de bronze noire.

- Nous sommes devenus gardes forestiers au service d'une grande industrie allemande de conifères !

Alphonse n'en revenait pas. Il s'avançait vers la petite maison en répétant :

- C'est vrai ? Elle est à nous ? Elle est bien à nous ?

Edward acquiesça, un sourire scotché aux lèvres, ravi de voir à quel point son cadet semblait être heureux, lui aussi, de leur nouvelle acquisition.

- Mais, comment est-ce possible ?

Edward s'approcha et, ouvrant la porte en quelques tours, expliqua :

- C'est grâce à notre petit job improvisé d'avant Noël. J'ai discuté avec le marchand de sapin. Il est propriétaire de cette forêt et cherchait deux personnes pour s'en occuper durant l'année. Je lui ai demandé en quoi cela consisterait, puis il m'a parlé de cette maison, et j'ai tout de suite été emballé.

Edward poussa la porte avec son pied, laissant son petit frère entré en premier dans leur nouvel habitat. L'intérieur, déjà meublé, semblait mettre à disposition tout ce dont on pouvait rêver pour le confort : une cheminée, deux gros fauteuils recouverts de peaux de mouton, un immense tapis de laine aux diverses couleurs et un gros poêle noir. Les différentes petites fenêtres déversaient une agréable lumière dans la pièce de séjour. Alphonse, le cœur remplit de joie, bondit sur son frère en s'exclamant :

- Oh, Ed, c'est tellement beau ! Je suis si heureux ! On va pouvoir vivre tous les deux ici ! C'est magnifique !

L'aîné répondit à la douce étreinte en disant :

- Oui. Fini les voyages interminables. Maintenant, ma seule quête consistera à te rendre heureux.

Alphonse se détacha doucement, les yeux remplis d'incertitude.  
Enfin, il osa demander :

- Tu… Tu as lu ma lettre, n'est ce pas ?

En se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Edward acquiesça honteusement, mais Alphonse ne sembla pas être triste ou déçu par l'attitude de son aîné. Au contraire, il afficha un petit sourire serein, puis, prenant la main de son grand frère, il dit, les yeux gorgés d'altruisme :

- Hé bien, il semblerait que Winry-Noël ait exaucé mon vœux, alors…

Au dehors, un oiseau chanta d'une longue plainte mélodieuse, perçant le silence glacé du ciel...  
Un ciel, froid, blanc et immense, qui semblait contenir dans ses profondeurs la promesse d'une éternité de bonheur.

**OWARI

* * *

Et voili voilou! Ca vous a plû? **

Laissez donc une reiew, ce sera mon cadeau de Noël à moi... XD

Ciao à tous! Joyeuses fêtes!


End file.
